User blog:SigmaAlphaThree/Crappy Farts Go Home Wiki Rules
Waoh, what? There are rules on this wiki? Yeah. If a problem arises (which is highly unlikely, since this place is for a group of trusted friends), we just use these rules to refer to! So, as long as you do whatever we say follow the rules, we should get along here just fine, ai'ight? Ai'ight. As such, I'll list off some rules now! Admins, if you wanna add anything to this, you can, as long as it's within reason. *'Legit, this is a wiki where anything goes.' Any type of OC, FC, the like can go here, even if they're in a different fandom, if they cross through different fandoms, or you have really nowhere else to put it. Even Joke Characters can go here, although we do encourage you to use the Joke Character Wiki for joke characters, too. *'This wiki isn't a big fan of shadynasty' (a.k.a. nastifying, "oh oh", you feelin' me?). Just like... no. Don't do that kind of stuff in roleplays, okay? Or adding pictures that show nastifying, or sexually explicit photos, stuff like that. *'We're also against harrassing another user'. This one is bound to never happen (since, as I said before, we're friends), but if you do, then you can expect to see some form of punishment. JUST DON'T BE A JERK, AI'IGHT? And if somebody wants a subject dropped, please drop it immediately! *'Don't edit, revert, or add articles to a page without the owner's permission.' If it's a roleplay between someone then that's understandable, but if you don't ask, and it's for a character page? NO. *'No creepy petnames', please and thank? Like, calling a user Sig-babe or something, and you don't mean it as a joke... As Kestrel would say: "Hey could u not make the noises yeah plz????? N thnk??!?!?!?!? You're reminding me of a certain someone." *'We actually allow recolors/bases here (somewhat). '''If they're for a joke character, yeah, it makes sense. If you have like an old concept of your character made with a base/recolor, that's fine; put it here. But we also do encourage original artsu! *'DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS PLACE!' If we invited you here, then swag, you're in fo life. But, don't go shouting about this wiki to anyone else. This is a place where we can have absolute character freedom (somewhat) within a small community; we're trying to keep the small group thang, so yeah?! As such, '''if you were invited, it's required that you turn off "Your Favorite Wikis"' so people won't find the link to this place. *'If you want to ask to invite someone on to the wiki' (like a super close and trustworthy person who you know will abide to the rules here), ask an admin (either me, Kniro, or Zy) and we'll let you know whether or not it's okay. *'''Drama. '''This means no dramatic leaving blogs, or SFCW chat drama. Don't go on about drama from SFCW (especially the chat...) and posting images and stuff. As stated in the chat rules, this wiki is a place to escape the drama, not ponder over it. From now on, dramatic leaving blogs will be deleted without question. If too many are made blocks will begin to be set in place, because really guys these are annoying and overly dramatic, and just ask for attention. If you want to leave, then just leave. Leaving posts are absolutely fine if calm and supported with reasons such as IRL needs becoming greater, etc. but not drama, please. A dramatic post for example would be "I'm leaving because no one likes me here!" just, yeah, don't. Penalties Break the rules? Here's what's gonna happen: *One or two warnings. *If that doesn't help, you'll get banned for a day. *If that doesn't help, you'll get banned for a week. *And if that doesn't help, you'll get banned for 3915 years. *Anybody who doesn't come here under invitation's gonna get an auto-ban. Category:Blog posts